Choices
by frankiedoll
Summary: We know the three black sisters with all there differences. But how did they get that way? and how will Andromeda react when shes put under pressure to join the dark side with her sisters?


This story just follows the plot of the Black sister's time at Hogwarts. As there is no direct information on where and when they went to Hogwarts I have just taken it as how I would like it to be. But I understand that everyone has there different opinion on when they went to Hogwarts who was in what house and which sister was the eldest etc. so sorry if this differs from your ideas! Also sorry but I've put in that the 3 of them were in Hogwarts at the same time as James Potter and his crew. Again there is no information to say if this is correct or not and this is just my ideas

Disclaimer – don't own, don't sue (thanks Bex)

If you had picked three girls who were likely to be related you would of never of picked the Black sisters. The three sisters couldn't look anymore different. Andromeda caught every boy's eyes with her stunning Auburn hair, Narcissa was the classic blonde with blue eyes and Bellatrix's thick black hair and equally dark eyes made every girl at Hogwarts school of witchcraft a wizardry green with envy.

Narcissa and Bellatrix separated themselves from their sister as soon as they found out that she was in Gryffindor (the first Black to do so). They never acknowledged her or their cousin Sirius (who joined Gryffindor 2 years later) at school unless it was to make the odd snide comment. Even Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't the closest of sisters. Narcissa being the elder of the two often hanged around with a different group leaving Bellatrix with her second year friends. No one would have suspected that the Black sisters had anything to do with each other had it not been for their sir name.

It was September the first and Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa made their way onto the Hogwarts express. 'Behave yourself girls.' Called their mother from platform 9 and ¾ 'And be nice!' she shouted. 'As if.' Cackled Bellatrix as she grabbed Narcissa and pulled her away form Andromeda. Bellatrix gave Andromeda one of looks and smiled 'Have a nice term Andromeda we'll see you at Christmas.' Narcissa and Bellatrix headed into there own compartment and slammed the door leaving Andromeda outside alone. She made her way to the Prefect cabin hopeful to catch glimpse of Remus Lupin who was rumoured to be the new Gryffindor Prefect.

Narcissa and Bellatrix sat in silence in their cabin alone waiting for the fellow members of the Dark Arts society or the D.A for short. Lucius Malfoy entered the cabin first causing Narcissa's skin to redden slightly. 'Morning Ladies.' He said in his voice that barely raised above a whisper. Narcissa Giggled to Bellatrix's annoyance 'Where are Crabe and Goyle?' she questioned 'Where ever food is I should imagine.' Drawled Malfoy under Narcissa's giggles 'What about Nott? Where is he?'

'It would be nice to know why you imagine me to know the whereabouts of all these people.' Said Lucius In his continuous drawl 'Perhaps you could share with me were your dear cousin Regulas is?' Bellatrix open her mouth but quickly shut it again as Crabe, Goyle, Nott and Regulas walked in to the compartment and squeezed into the seats. 'At last we were wondering if you had forgotten to catch the train.' Muttered Bellatrix 'Well it wouldn't be the first time would it Goyle?' Asked Malfoy. Golyle shuffled in his seat with a look of embarrassment on his face. 'Anyway I asked for this emergency meeting of the D.A to comment on the recent events of the Dark Lords movements over the holidays.' The group moved in closer with bated breath. 'The ministry is in complete panic no one knows what to do.' He laughed 'the only thing stopping the Dark Lord having complete power is Dumbledore.' Bellatrix snorted making the whole group look up at her. 'What is it that you find so amusing Black?' Asked Malfoy 'Well are you suggesting that a 2nd year one 4th year and Five 5th years are going to take down Albus Dubledore?' She laughed again 'Sorry Malfoy but even I don't think that can happen.'

'Don't be so negative.' Scolded Narcissa 'No Narcissa shes right we could never take down Dumbledore. Not yet anyway. What I mean to say is that this is going to be a long and difficult process, maybe it will be our children who finally see the downfall of Dumbledore. What we need to do is help the Dark Lord now at Hogwarts.'

'But he won't accept help from those who are not of age he thinks they are to foolish we have tried before.' Exclaimed Nott 'I know but there must be someone who we can ask, someone in there final year, someone who will help the Dark Lord and help us help him until we are old enough to join the Death Eaters ourselves.' The group nodded in agreement 'That won't be hard most of the Slytherins in the 7th year would be dying to join the Dark Lords league.' Said Narcissa.

'No we need someone who won't look like such an obvious choice. Someone who has strong links with us.'

'Sounds like you have someone in mind already.' Smiled Bellatrix. 'Do I know him?'

'Actually it's a she and yes you do.' He paused for effect and it worked every member of the D.A was hanging on his every word. 'Your Sister Andromeda.'


End file.
